Online gaming systems allow remote users, connected to a communications network such as the Internet, to play computer games against each other. Users typically connect to an online gaming server from a client device, such as a personal computer. The client device processes the graphics and sounds for the game and provides the player with the interactive gaming experience. The speed and responsiveness of an online game is typically limited by the communication latency between the client devices and the gaming server. Each client device periodically transmits data messages to the game server regarding the respective player's movements and actions in the game. The gaming server tracks each player through the received data and transmits the data to the other client devices to synchronize the game play.
Wireless environments are typically associated with higher communications latencies than fixed networks that further restrict the online gaming experience. For example, most wireless communications systems were designed and built to provide mobile devices with cost-effective telephone services. The high latencies acceptable in conventional telephone services are not acceptable for applications that require on-demand communications, such as online gaming. In addition, mobile devices are further restricted by less processing power and display capabilities than personal computers.
Wireless communications latencies also restrict other on-demand communications applications such as Push-to-Talk communications. Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for operating a wireless network to facilitate online gaming and other on-demand services.